


Su tío era su enemigo

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek todavía no podía creer que su enemigo fuera Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su tío era su enemigo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.  
> Espero les guste, no duden en dejar algún comentario para saber qué les pareció :)

Derek no sabe cómo sentirse. Cuando regresó a Beacon Hills, fue con la esperanza de encontrarse con su hermana y preguntarle por qué se estaba retrasando tanto, pero no se encontró con aquello. Con lo que se encontró fue con su hermana muerta, asesinada por una persona y el problema es que no tenía idea quién había asesinado a Laura y ahora tenía la urgencia de poder encontrar a dicha persona y hacerle pagar.  
El problema es que en un principio pensó que las personas que habían matado a Laura eran los Argents, que sí pudieron matar a toda su familia en ese incendio, no tendrían problema en matar a una sola mujer lobo. Pero se equivocó, porque Kate lo visitó y le dejó bien en claro que ellos no lo habían hecho, sino que probablemente haya sido el alfa.  
Ahora cuando ya sabe que fue el alfa, y que antes de serlo era su tío y que al matarla se convirtió en el alfa lo destruyó. Nunca pensó que en su propia familia existiera un asesino, y que fuera capaz de matar a su sobrina. Eso lo dejó en shock, pensando que ya no podía confiar en su propia familia, porque el único integrante que le quedaba era un asesino que no tenía ningún problema en matar a su sobrina.


End file.
